The Bet
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: What happens when Crow bets Rizzoli can't get someone to go to bed with her?  Just a One-shot. My first attempt at it go easy on me. lol  R&R please!  Rizzles!


"Geeze, Rizzoli. Take a Midol... or five." Crow said with his usual attitude.

"Shut up." Jane snapped back and pushed him away by his chest.

Crow was the worlds most annoying man EVER. Ever since he put the tampon in her water bottle, she couldn't stand his ass. Walking to her desk she picked up some paperwork she needed Maura to look over on the Desoto case.

"You know, Rizzoli..."

"Gah, Crow, really. You say my name every five seconds. Does it really taste that good?" She said in her famous sarcasm as she continued look down at the file. Her hands on the edge of her desk, leaning over it. Frost looked up from his computer screen with a light chuckle at their banter.

"You really need to get laid." Crow said loud enough for Maura, who was just walking in to hear.

"Sex is really good for your health and attitude, Jane." She smiled placing her hand on Jane's forearm. "Actually, a big health benefit of sex is lower blood pressure and overall stress reduction, according to researchers from Scotland who reported their findings in...

"Maur... stop. Really. It's okay." She sighed softly. "Oh!" She exclaimed as though a light bulb turned on in her mind. "Can you look over this? I had a few questions about it. I'll meet you in your office?" She asked looking at Maura with a small smile.

"Of course." The doctor smiled back and took her hand off of Jane's arm. "I'll see you down there. Then maybe after we could try that new deli down the street." Jane nodded towards her in agreement.

Crow had watched the two women interact and noticed the touching and the obvious eye sex Maura was giving Jane. The moment the blond left the room, he spoke up. "Too bad you can't find a guy willing enough to deal with you long enough to relieve your stress."

"Uhhg! Seriously. Could you please jump off a cliff head first?"

"I bet you, you couldn't get anyone to sleep with you. I bet you a hundred dollars you couldn't."

"Crow, I could get anyone I wanted. Now please, go shoot yourself in the foot." She waved her hand to shoo him away as she sat down at her desk.

"Okay, I'll make it interesting. I pick the person, if you can get them to sleep with you I'll give you two hundred dollars and I'll leave you alone. For good"

Jane looked up at the annoying little buzzard. She was interested now. He smirked. "And if you can't, like I know you wont, I will make your life a living hell. You think its bad now...Ha! You just wait and see."

Jane stood up and looked at his smirking face for a moment then finally spoke. "Deal. Now who's the guy?"

Crow laughed. "How about Dr. Death?" He raised his brow then turned around and sauntered out of the bullpen.

"What?" Jane said barely moving her lips as she stared wide eyed at the door the ass just walked out of.

Frost leaned back in his chair and looked at her. "Damn... What are you gonna do now, Rizzoli?"

Jane swallowed hard and slowly sat down in her chair. "Frost, I can't do that. I'm not into girls. And Maura is my best friend. I can't just get her into bed for a bet. She deserves a helluva lot better than that." Finally looking away from the door she turned her head to Frost. "Maura deserves to be treated with the upmost respect and love. I can't sleep with her just for two hundred bucks and Crow off my back." She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"You're stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"You think I don't know that?"

ooo

It had been a month and three days and Jane couldn't take it anymore. Crow was becoming more of an ass everyday. One day she had opened her drawer to find it full of opened tampons and pads. Another she had sat down to take a piss and found out the hard way the lid was covered with Saran Wrap. Today she had finally had enough when she walked up to her desk and found a picture of Maura in an 8x10 on her desk. In red lipstick 'Fuck Me!' was written under her face.

Walking into the morgue as Dr Death sat at her computer, taking a break looking up designer shoes and purses, Jane stood there ready to blow. Maura stood up and closed her laptop.

"Jane.. you're face is red, you're pupils are really tiny, and you're breathing rapidly. Is everything alright? Studies show that if anger like this lasts for too long..."

Maura was cut off by the detective walking across the room briskly and taking her face in her scarred, rough hands and pressing her lips against her own. The kiss was hard and powerful. After a moment, Maura placed her hands on Jane's hips and deepened the connection.

Once they pulled apart, their foreheads rested against each other. Maura, out of breath, spoke. "What...what was that for?"

"To get you to stop talking." She pulled back slightly. "Come to my place after work?" she asked quietly as she slowly moved her hands down Maura's shoulders then arms.

"I do believe I can have everything done here in time to make it to your apartment at a reasonable hour."

"Good."

ooo

"Jane have you been drinking?" Maura asked as she walked past Jane as she walked into the apartment.

"What? No." She lied. Jane had about four beers as she pondered what she was going to do tonight before Maura came over. Even after all than thinking she still had no earthly idea of what was going to happen.

"Jane, why do you lie? Actually, more importantly; What was the real reason behind you kissing me today in the morgue?

Jane sighed and sat down on the couch, looking up at Maura for her to join her. Once she had Jane spoke as she looked down, playing with the scars on her hands.

"Crow." She simply said.

"Jane, I'm sorry but I don't follow where you're going with this."

"Darren made a bet with me that I couldn't get anyone to sleep with me. So I agreed to him picking out a person and me pursuing them to get into bed with me. If I could do it I got an easy two hundred bucks and his promise to leave me alone. We made the bet over a month ago. I didn't want to pursue this person. I agreed before he told me who I would be going after."

"The bet was that you couldn't get me in bed...wasn't it?"

Jane nodded in defeat. "He made my life hell for the past month and today I just couldn't take it anymore. I was planning on getting you to come here and I would somehow seduce you but I can't. I don't wanna sleep with you that way. It's not right."

Maura furrowed her brows. "Would sleeping with me be that bad, Jane. Do you find me repulsive?"

The brunette shot her a look then turned taking her hands in her own before she knew it to support her friend. "No.. Maur, you're gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to sleep with you. To touch you. To make love to you. You're perfect Maura." Jane was feeling things she didn't know was in her system. She realized then that she was attracted to her best friend.

"Then why wouldn't you take action on that bet a month ago?" 

"Because Maura, you deserve so much better than that. You deserve love and intimacy. Not just a random fuck because of a bet."

"Language, Jane."

"Lets just say, making love to you is worth so much more than $200 and getting Crow off my back. Making love to you would be priceless."

"Then what's stopping you now?"

Jane looked at her with raised brows and a growing smile. "Nothing."

ooo

The next day, Rizzoli stepped off the elevator only to meet Crow as soon as she rounded the corner to get to her desk.

He sighed heavily. "I had a spy planted. Dr. Isles assistant. He told me about the kiss and how you wanted her to come to your house. You do it, Rizzoli?"

Jane simply smiled. "I'm not going to say because that would be disrespectful to Maura."

He reached into his pocket as an unseen Dr. Isles walked in.

"No, I don't want your money." Jane said as she reached for Maura's hand with a smile. "I have something better." She leaned down to kiss the doctor's awaiting lips. Looking back at Crow she smirked as he started to walk away. "Thanks for the push, by the way."

Frost smirked from behind his computer and gave Jane a thumbs up.


End file.
